


【浩翰深海】非限定夏日物语

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 2





	【浩翰深海】非限定夏日物语

0.  
盛夏七月，烈日挂在头顶，烤得那些蝉吱呀乱叫。森林里浓绿的树木在公路旁撑开茂盛的穹顶，刺目的阳光被枝叶分割得支离破碎，在柏油路面上投下零散的影子，不时被飞驰而过的汽车碾碎。四周都弥漫着阴凉的绿意，像是汽水里刚咬爆的爆珠。  
“妈，就不能我自个儿在家待着吗？”李汶翰靠在真皮座椅上，瞧着车窗外飞驰而过的参天树荫，试图撒娇：“这看起来也太偏僻了。”他妈稳稳地掌着方向盘，墨镜下姣好的唇吐出温柔又坚定的话语：“那不知道你得翻上几重天。你外公这里好，待一个月，磨磨性子。”  
李汶翰委屈：“我都和胡文煊他们约好了。”  
他妈从后视镜不紧不慢地看了他一眼：“游戏，篮球，饿了外卖，晚上疯玩白天不起——我还不知道你们。”这语气没得商量了，李汶翰郁闷地往后仰头，加大马力的汽车冲出森林沿着公路疾驰，陡峭的石壁下，两边都是波光粼粼的海洋，浅绿的海水在岸边拍起雪白的浪花，不远处能看到散落着三三两两的小房子。  
李汶翰摇下车窗，裹挟着新鲜咸湿气息的风扑面而来，他高考后的假期就这样开始了。

1.  
半年不见的外公身子骨一如既往的健朗，临海的院落里架着瓜棚，绿油油的藤蔓四处乱窜，卧着的小西瓜个顶个结实。李汶翰刚进屋就被吓了一跳，被岁月打磨得油光锃亮的木质地板上飞快窜过来一只阿柴，绕着他裤脚打转转，角落里团了只热得喵呜呜的肥猫。屋子里连电视机都没有，就是很简单的陈设。  
他外公和他妈坐着说话，李汶翰进了唯一一间客房，挺宽敞的，就靠窗摆了一张床，一台风扇，除此之外空空荡荡。他还没来得及接受这现实，他妈妈就笑盈盈走进来：“旺旺啊，你外公说这个月他朋友约他海钓，恐怕不能在家里陪你。”李汶翰惊喜得要跳起来：“那我们可以回去了吗？”他妈笑了：“马上满18岁的人了，自己待一个月也没什么吧？”  
得，合着他是荒岛求生来了。  
他坐在床沿上，摸出手机想跟二胡吐吐苦水，右上方的天线亲切地显示，此处没有信号。  
李汶翰把他的Bottega Veneta行李箱往角落里一推，倒在棉质床单上捂着脸呻吟。  
“我到底来了什么地方啊，上世纪80年代的小渔村吗？”

好在他慈祥的外公还没那么铁石心肠，临走前跟他讲了冰箱里的海味都可以怎么吃，大部分都是简单的清蒸蘸酱油，又托了邻居看顾着点。李汶翰垂头丧气出来送，胡子花白的老人家拍拍他的肩：“别看地方小，我们这有趣的事多着呢，还怕你到时候不想走。”他发出爽朗的大笑声，又叮嘱他照顾好阿柴和肥猫，步伐矫健地开船出海了。  
转眼间屋子里就只剩下了一人一狗一猫，三双眼睛面面相觑，李汶翰索性拉上窗帘，换上沙滩裤爬上床，把自己埋进了枕头里。既来之则安之，先睡一觉是正经。  
醒来的时候已经是傍晚，海风透过窗子涌进来。李汶翰举着手机晃了晃，好不容易有了两格信号，打开美团最近的店都在几十公里开外。他笨手笨脚地从冰箱里拿了条鱼出来，死活不知道怎么弄，最后胡乱应付过去，顺手给肥猫和阿柴开了两个罐头，决定趁着凉爽去海边走一走。

烦闷的心情被小院里的风吹散，李汶翰推开门往外走，目光所及之处是海天相接的蓝，粉紫色的晚霞托着轮橘红色的落日，色彩绚丽得像打翻了调色盘。正是落潮的时候，礁石缝隙里散落着贝壳和螃蟹，软沙眼里还有小章鱼爬来爬去。李汶翰记得，好多年前他跟着外公住时被科普过这叫“望潮”，炒着特别好吃，他还跟着去捡过。他眯着眼睛，海边有个男孩正在笨手笨脚地捡，但一看就没有经验，每次都被飞快地逃脱。  
男孩全神贯注地一扑，又跑了。他还没来得及放弃就被拍了拍肩膀，转过身来面前站了个皮肤白皙嘴唇红润的高挑少年，牢牢捏着只触手乱舞的小章鱼举到他面前，唇角几分挪揄：“喏，不是那样抓的。”

嗯？男孩困惑地吸了吸鼻子。  
是人类啊，身上还有旺财和阿橘的味道，是那个爷爷家的孩子？  
那就是好人吧。他欢欢喜喜侧过身，让李汶翰把小章鱼放进背篓，清脆地开口：“谢谢你。”  
他把自己的手伸出去，含着春水般的大眼睛笑得弯起来：“我叫李振宁，可以叫我深深。”

作为猫一类的妖怪，李振宁不止一次地被吐槽过。  
太平易近人了，一点猫的高傲和冷淡都没有。如果是宠物，就一定是主人说东就往东的类型。  
就这么只天真单纯的小妖怪，也幸好是生在了风俗淳朴的小地方，要是在大城市，早被人类骗得骨头渣子都不剩了。

李汶翰也握住他的手摇了摇，“李汶翰，汶川的汶，翰林的翰。”  
叫深深的男孩子比他矮一点点，笑起来又乖又甜，不知道是哪家邻居的孩子。难得碰见年龄相仿的人，李汶翰迫不及待：“你从小就在这住吗？”李振宁学着他的样子去抓章鱼，爪子一并还是扑了个空，他懊丧的抿着唇：“啊...噢，是啊，住了十几年了。”李汶翰说：“我还以为你也是刚过来的，连望潮都不会抓。”他说出口又有点担心男孩不高兴，但李振宁认真地解释：“因为我只会抓鱼，是小树...是朋友跟我说小章鱼好吃的。”  
李汶翰压根不信：“你连望潮都捉不到，还会捉鱼？”  
李振宁拉起他的手往海边走，丝毫没意识到两个少年牵着手看起来很奇怪。李汶翰倒是“喂”了一声，但握着他的手很有力气，软软肉肉的，他一晃神的功夫就已经到了海边。然后他眼睁睁看着李振宁猫一样滚圆的眼睛微微眯起来望着海面，轻轻松松就扎了下去。  
李汶翰吓了一跳，夜里的海危机四伏，他水性好都不敢轻易下去。他在心里掐着时间，秒针转到60秒的时候他就准备去叫人了，下一刻浑身湿透的男孩就从水下仰起头来，手里抓着条尾巴乱摆的花斑冲他笑，得意极了。李汶翰有点感动，他还没交过这种天真又傻气的朋友，连忙把人拉起来：“你不要命了？”李振宁吐了吐舌头：“才不会呢。”  
他把鱼往已经装了半篓子望潮的竹篓里一扔，“走，吃饭去。”  
“去哪儿？”  
李振宁拎着篓子歪了歪头：“你家？”

就这样，李汶翰鬼使神差地把刚认识的陌生男孩带回了家，半小时后他心满意足地歪倒在沙发上，打了个饱嗝。肉质爽弹的小章鱼加了蚝油炒得喷香，一口一个鲜得他差点把舌头都吞下去。  
昏黄的灯光下李振宁还在仔仔细细剔鱼刺，吃得特别干净。碗筷搁在桌上，李振宁抱着他家肥猫坐下来：“我不洗碗的哦。”李汶翰腾地坐起来握住他的手：“没问题，我洗。但是深哥你住哪，我能天天来蹭饭吗？材料费自个儿出的那种。”  
肥猫喵呜呜冲李汶翰叫了两声，大概意思是人家比你小，一顿饭就这样真没出息之类的。李振宁没忍住弯起眼睛：“叫深深就行啦，我住那边。”他手指虚虚点了点森林方向，黑夜里的远山里只有几盏灯像星星般漂浮着。李汶翰没放开他的手，很诚恳地继续问：“深深你家还有床位吗？你看看我能睡得下不？”李振宁睁着大眼睛，心里想我倒是一个人住家里空得很，只是你多半爬不上去。他摇摇头，李汶翰沮丧地去洗碗了，李振宁轻轻挠着肥猫肚皮问：“阿橘，他外公去哪了？”那是在他还是只小猫时喂过他鱼干的好心爷爷，按规矩讲是要报恩的。  
阿橘简洁地阐述了事情的前因后果，叫旺财的柴犬也凑过来补充了在客厅听到的李汶翰妈妈和外公的对话。于是李汶翰出来时就看见穿着白衬衫的少年左手揽狗右手揉猫，三双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他。李汶翰非常适时地感到一丝诡异，“春天都过了，为什么猫猫狗狗还叫得这么凶啊？”  
李振宁感觉自己向来温软的好脾气波动了一下，他叹了口气，“李...汶翰哥，你家还能睡人吗？”  
李汶翰没反应过来：“有啊，我屋子里挺宽的。”  
李振宁仰着头：“能收留我一个月吗？我才想起爸妈出海了。”  
李汶翰眼睛都亮了，他兴奋地忍着把人抱起来欢呼的冲动：“当然可以。”  
他深情地告白：“深深，认识你真是太好了。”

李振宁的猫耳朵不争气地红了，现在的人怎么这样说话，还是只有李汶翰这样？他的好脾气又退让了一点点，推着李汶翰赤裸的胳膊：“快去洗澡，这个不用我帮你吧？”  
李汶翰把花洒喷头打开，温水淋到头上才后知后觉，这话怎么听着这么不对劲？

2.  
少年和妖怪的短暂同居生活就这样开始了。  
李振宁本着报恩留下来，负担起给李汶翰做饭的重任。但他很快发现恩人的孙子并没有想象中那么熊，就是相处久了沙雕本质暴露得一览无余。平日里两人待在家招猫逗狗，傍晚就出门去游泳。两条沙滩裤整整齐齐，李汶翰蓝白底拼接椰树，李振宁黑白底印花海星。畅畅快快玩一天晚上回来就有海鲜吃，我做饭你刷碗，配合得很默契，倒真像是来度假。过了几天李汶翰嫌屋子里闷，在院子里就着棚子挂蚊帐放俩椅子。夏夜就躺在院子里纳凉，两人一人抱个冰西瓜有一搭没一搭聊天，天际银河般的群星闪闪发光。

是夜。  
李汶翰拿勺子挖了勺西瓜，兴致盎然地问：“下雨后会冒很多蘑菇吗？”  
李振宁懒懒地打了个哈欠，凉爽的海风裹着夜色吹得他舒服地眯着眼：“是啊，可多了。”  
“最好吃的长在那棵最大的树底下，金黄色的，伞盖像咸蛋黄。”  
他望着天边慢慢聚拢又散开的云，抿着唇笑：“北京是什么样子的？比这里好玩多了吧？”  
一句“当然了”到嘴边打了个转，却被李汶翰迟疑地咽下去：“也就那样吧。”他飞快看了身边的人一眼，认认真真地说：“你到我家来，我带你去玩。”李振宁吐了吐舌头：“不要。”  
李汶翰有点着急：“为什么？”李振宁笑弯一双眼睛，拿脚轻轻踢他小腿：“雾霾太重。”他口音软软的，说出来的话尾巴上都挂着小钩子。李汶翰也不知道为什么自己那么沮丧，没话找话：“深深，你这几天不涂防晒看起来好黑啊。”  
明明两个人都是健康的小麦肤色，李振宁不理他，舒舒服服地躺在椅背上。  
再睁开眼的时候他吓了一跳，李汶翰凑近放大的脸出现在眼前，能看清楚睫毛：“干什么？”  
李汶翰语气很专注：“别动。”他从他耳廓拨下来只小飞虫，指尖勾得他痒痒的。李振宁有些害羞，然后两边耳朵就被按上冰冰凉凉的东西，是李汶翰不知从哪捡到的两个白色的贝壳：“这样就不会担心有虫子了。”他低着头不小心碰到李振宁鼻尖，这时才发现两人挨得那么近，那双清澈的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。视线对上时李汶翰突然耳朵发烫，他呆呆地说：“深深，你看起来好像那个小美人鱼。”  
李振宁把贝壳握在手里，也难得的舌头打结：“什么小美人鱼？”  
于是接下来的二十分钟里，两个人回顾了安徒生童话里最著名的故事。李振宁听到人鱼变成泡沫后发了好长时间的呆，“她一定很伤心。”他看起来很难过，李汶翰有点后悔讲这个，不自觉地握着他的手：“只是故事。”  
李振宁闷闷地不说话，过了一会儿仰起头看了看天空，拨转了话题：“今晚有暴雨，早点睡吧。”

李振宁那张嘴像是开过光，说什么中什么。  
窗边的暴雨下得如开了闸泄洪，灰黑色的海面上浊浪怒卷，不断的响雷和闪电在阴云密布的云层上交织，打得窗棂吱吱呀呀地响。李汶翰翻了个身，刚好对上男孩平静的睡颜。他睡不着，李振宁却沾枕头就闭眼，睡相乖巧得让人心软。  
为什么不愿意来北京呢，之前的谈话闪过心头，李汶翰有点恶作剧有点赌气地刮他鼻尖。  
“让你不来，让你不来......”李振宁毫无反应，睡得香香甜甜。  
李汶翰知道他睡觉向来沉，愈发大胆地冲着他耳朵眼吹气：“喂，李振宁？李振宁？”  
就算是妖怪也是有弱点的。非常恰好，猫咪妖怪最敏感的部位是耳朵。  
于是下一秒，李汶翰看着男孩脸旁慢慢冒起个可爱又圆润的轮廓，尖尖的一抖一抖。  
他愣住了，呆呆地摸上去：“这是什么？”

如果都这样李振宁还不醒，那他不如投胎当考拉。  
醒来的一瞬间他就知道要糟，毛绒绒的耳朵被捏着轻轻揉的感觉是从来没有过的奇异。他睁着眼睛在黑暗中撞上李汶翰的目光，吐字艰难：“你干什么？”

李振宁听不慎翻车的妖怪们讲过此时此刻人类的反应。  
大多数会惊声尖叫着跑掉，有些吓得腿软的会拼命求饶，就算对方毫无恶意。小部分胆子大的会先发制人，生怕自己做了妖怪的盘中美餐。有的人事后还会去请些有道行的，贴一屋子的符驱邪，更有甚者不惜追到妖怪老家也要斩草除根。

但李汶翰很明显不属于以上任何一类。  
他望着他眼睛笑，语气紧张又雀跃：“所以是真的？你是猫变的吗？”  
李振宁认真地看他眼睛，没有恐惧没有厌恶，没有一丝作伪的成分，有的全是小心翼翼的热情。他的猫耳朵轻轻耷拉下来，胸口温热：“嗯。”  
这下小心翼翼的换成了他：“你不害怕？”

怎么可能会害怕啊。  
李汶翰盯着身下的猫咪妖怪，他神色不安地用那双漂亮的眼睛望着他，两只耳朵微微抖动着。想到过去半个月都是这只小猫给他煮饭，他就觉得心都要被萌化了。  
他俯下身去，然后猫咪最敏感的部位被亲得一缩。  
李振宁脸红得要滴血，使劲推了他一把：“李汶翰！”  
热气顺着耳朵眼往里钻，他的脊背都没骨气地酥了一半：“你怎么这么......”  
剩下的话没好意思出口，李汶翰也反应过来自己刚刚鬼使神差做了什么，少年的脸也微微红起来。能视物的黑暗里他们两个人呆呆地对视着，都觉得对方眼睛里浮动着亮亮的光。  
最后还是李振宁先受不了地垂下眼，“我想睡觉了。”  
李汶翰并肩躺下来，想握他的手又不敢：“明天睡醒，你不会不见了吧？”

怎么他听说的妖怪和人类说的话，到李汶翰这全倒了个个儿？  
李振宁轻轻地说：“不会的。”他没有发觉自己上扬的唇角。  
房间里终于再次安静下来，某些羞涩而甜蜜的东西悄悄地孕育着。  
窗外狂风骤雨，窗内风息影明。

3.  
暴雨烈日，暑气蝉鸣，盛夏就是这么不讲道理。  
李汶翰在满床的阳光里醒过来时下意识伸手去摸，然后就扑了个空。  
床边空空荡荡，不管是猫还是人的影子都没有。  
他骗我，以后再也见不到他了。李汶翰想，心里就像塞了团堵得慌的棉花，闷滞得要命。  
下一刻房门便被推开，李振宁的声音貌似平静地传进来：“你到底还起不起，粥要凉了。”  
李汶翰愣神：“深深！”  
他的猫咪妖怪抱着手倚在门框边，耳朵收得服服帖帖：“再不来我就把你那份给旺财。”  
李振宁转过头往外走时颈子都红了，好不容易做的心理建设在顷刻倒塌，他苦恼地皱眉，为什么他和李汶翰现在的气氛这么奇怪？

不正常的显然不止是他。  
李汶翰在这一天里做的事简直可以载入迷惑行为大赏。  
吃完早饭后他先是把他那个将近一周没碰过的行李箱打开，对着镜子换了将近两小时衣服。等他帅气又冷酷地走出来时，李振宁好心提醒他海边别穿网眼球鞋，无果，于是他那双限量版就灌满了沙子。接下来就是李振宁做饭的时候铲子被抢过去，李汶翰信誓旦旦地保证这么多天早就看会了，让他去旁边等着吃鱼。要不是阿橘和旺财飞奔过来报信，厨房都得被烧光。本以为这就是极限了，等到下午睡醒午觉，李汶翰抱着桶不知从哪买的爆米花，对着天空抛起来一口一个，表演得特别卖力。  
李振宁趴在窗口，懵懵地问阿橘：“他在干嘛？”  
如果不是亲眼所见，很难相信肥猫脸上能出现那么冷漠的表情，它有气无力地喵了几声：“我觉得他想泡你。”  
然后，它就被提起了后颈皮。再然后，它眼睁睁看着李振宁的两只猫耳朵竖起来，害羞地冒着热气：“再乱说话，爷爷没回来之前就只给你罐头吃。”  
旺财很乖觉地在旁边装死，向空中的阿橘投去个同情的眼神。  
猫果然是最口是心非的动物，变成人也不例外。

李振宁本来是听过就算的类型，但那句“他想泡你”的冲击力实在太大，导致他煮晚饭时差点重蹈李汶翰的覆辙。而这种情绪终于在餐桌上达到了顶峰，李汶翰拿着筷子状似无意地问：“你们猫内部有什么规矩吗？”李振宁用上目线疑惑地盯着他：“嗯？”  
“比如说...不能和猫以外的物种谈恋爱？”  
李振宁的耳根腾地一下红了，他能听到阿橘喵呜喵呜地在后面叫：“你看！我就说嘛。”  
他盯着人不说话，李汶翰急了：“真有啊？”  
要说出接下来的话需要很大勇气，李振宁咬着唇：“如果我说有，你打算怎么样？没有的话，你又想干嘛？”

屋子里瞬间安静下来，连一根针掉在地上都能听见。  
李汶翰却轻轻握住他的手，力度不大，却温柔小心得让他不忍挣脱。  
只有熟悉李汶翰的朋友在这里，才会明白他是有多么认真。这人平时欢乐又沙雕，乐于自黑，但骨子里是沉甸甸的傲气。不如说，正是因为有足够的自信和安全感，所以让他对大多事情显得不那么在意。

李汶翰说：“如果有的话，你能不能为我破个例。没有的话，我现在追你来不来得及？”

又是一阵令人难耐的寂静，但有什么隐隐约约的东西在蠢蠢欲动，直欲破土而出。  
被握住手的小猫妖耳根子红得近乎透明，他被这记直球打蒙了：“你是说...你...你喜欢...？”  
他害羞得藏不住自己的耳朵了，两只毛茸茸的可爱猫耳支棱起来，轻轻发颤。  
李汶翰没忍住摸了摸：“是啊，我喜欢你。”  
他盯着他的眼睛，又重复了一遍：“我喜欢你，李振宁。”  
原来说那两个字时是那么甜蜜。上颚下压，舌头轻抬，气流在唇齿间冲出，然后轻轻舒展开。  
喜欢，喜欢你。在这个年龄说爱显得轻浮而不可信，所以我要对你说，我喜欢你。

被告白的对象很明显从没应付过这种攻势，李汶翰却还压着他的手，等一个回答。  
于是下一秒“嘭”地一声，脸红得像番茄的少年突然不见了，一只害羞的猫咪从椅子上跳下来要跑。李汶翰眼疾手快地一把抱住，揉着它短短宽宽的猫脸：“所以你喜不喜欢我？嗯？”猫咪埋着头不愿意抬起来，两只带着粉红色肉垫的爪子抓着他袖子，一味往人怀里钻。  
李汶翰抱着这只小猫举起来，亲了亲它的鼻尖。  
被亲的李振宁晕晕乎乎，明明他只是想来做个饭，怎么莫名其妙就把自己搭进去了？  
猫的报恩都是这种模式吗？

后方实时观看了全程的阿橘和旺财：......  
阿橘面无表情：我只是猫你们为什么要给我喂狗粮。  
旺财：嗝。

4.  
猫咪和人类就这样谈起了恋爱。  
在一起后李振宁不再掩饰，习性暴露得一览无余。爱吃鱼，讨厌老鼠，比起床更喜欢蜷在椅子上睡觉，怕热怕得恨不得抽出三分之一的时间待在水里。李汶翰觉得自己像真的养了一只乖猫，老是不知不觉地就看着他笑起来，屋子里弥漫着热恋的酸臭气息。  
但他最近却有了新的烦心事。

功率开到最大，风扇叶片转得呜呜直响。吃过饭的两人躺在沙发上消食，李振宁第十八次问起来：“北京会比这里冷吗？”果然又来了，李汶翰在心里叹了口气，揉揉他头发：“冬天会，但是家里有暖气，不会冻着你的。”  
确定关系后，李振宁答应会跟着他回北京。但猫咪对外面的大都市有种直觉性的陌生和不安，已经旁敲侧击问了他不少问题，李振宁只是只小妖怪，没有什么不得了的本事，离开生他养他十几年的地方，去到繁荣的鱼龙混杂物欲横流的地方让他本能地害怕。说服他的唯一理由是那里有李汶翰，但他肉眼可见地恹恹的，连着胃口也消退不少。  
这样的猫咪让李汶翰心软。  
他伸出手，轻轻抚摸他的脊背，哪怕变成了人，李振宁也舒服得眯起眼睛。午后的阳光跳跃地照在地板上，他迷迷糊糊地又问：“那北京有花吗？”在猫的概念里，钢筋水泥构筑的大都市如森然的怪物，是没有花这类事物的。李汶翰捏他鼻尖：“有。不仅有，还多的是你没见过的。”  
李振宁不服气地嘟囔：“你骗人，我不信。”  
李汶翰没说话，转了个话题：“不是说带我去森林里玩吗？”  
猫懒懒地打个呵欠：“急什么，晚上去才有意思。”

结果等他睡了一觉，李汶翰不在家里，过了会儿浑身湿透地才回来。  
这个天气下午去海里游泳，又是一桩迷惑行为。李振宁拿毛巾给他擦头发，傍晚的粉紫色的天空映着西沉的灿烂落日，风光如两人初见时的绚丽。他心里生出更多的不舍和留恋，但很好地没有表现出来。  
“我们走吧。”

森林离海边并不太远，没有开发过的地方灌木和树长得茂盛，到处都是散落的种子和松软的泥土。前两天刚下过雨，遮天蔽日的枝叶被洗得郁郁青青，空气里浮动着新鲜的氧离子。李汶翰被李振宁拉着走，周围所有的障碍便自动给他让出一条路。  
一路上到处是新长出来的蘑菇，李振宁像是要带他去什么地方，越走越幽深。树木也都渐渐变成几人合抱才能围住的大树，参天的树荫铺下满眼的绿意，有的枝干上会有纵深的树洞。李汶翰问那是什么，猫认真又严肃地告诉他，那是他们平时祭祀时用的神龛。  
李振宁在毫无保留把他带入自己的世界里，李汶翰默默抓紧他的手。

到目的地时夜色如泼墨般盖下来，是森林的中心腹地，拱着最大最古老的榕树，光是根须就比寻常树枝还要粗，被岁月磨砺得光滑。  
李振宁到这里终于停下了脚步，他转过头来，微微扶着李汶翰的肩膀，仰着头冲他笑。  
“说过带你来玩的，看。”  
话音刚落，仿佛那是句奇妙的咒语，四周浮动着飘起淡绿色的萤光，在草木上布下星星点点的光芒。银河仿佛倾倒下来，他们像浸在被打散的光带的河流里，眼睛都被映得发亮。  
醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。

不知道什么时候，两人已经靠得那么近，是鼻尖抵着鼻尖的距离。  
李振宁身上很好闻，像是草木的幽凉气息。他的睫毛长长的，能放上一支铅笔，随着微微紧张的呼吸颤动。高挺的鼻梁下嘴唇微微翘起，是浅淡的红。李汶翰轻轻印了印他唇角，薄而柔软的触感像猫爪子般挠得他心里发痒。李振宁红着脸闭上眼睛，于是他大着胆子往上移，完完全全亲上丰润的唇瓣。  
是个踏实又让猫有安全感的吻。  
唇齿厮磨间，李振宁听见他的男朋友低声笑起来：“我也有东西要送给你。”  
“北京是真的有你没见过的花的。”

腕上的时针不偏不倚扣到十点整。  
“咻”地一声，隔着并不算远的直线距离，海边窜起来一道如流星般的光束。  
然后“嘭嘭”几声响，猫咪睁大眼睛，天际炸开了鎏光溢彩的焰火。光雨铺天盖地洒下来，夜色和小渔村都被这通明的烟花点亮，如仙人手中的灯烛。明灭的光影映在人脸上，如东风吹开满树清丽的梨花，又像个不忍惊破的繁华织锦的梦。  
火树银花，稍纵即逝。  
最后一个如孔雀尾羽般的烟花慢慢隐没，李振宁才回过神来。  
他的手被恋人拉起来，轻轻握住：“我知道你不想去北京。”  
“但是你看，未来其实并没有你想象的那么可怕。”  
“不管遇见什么事情，我都会在你身边。”

原来他都知道啊，猫咪垂着眼睛，心里委屈又甜蜜。  
他终于还是搂上李汶翰的脖子：“都怪你讲的那个故事。”  
他闷闷地把头埋在他脖颈里：“我好怕变成小美人鱼。”  
李汶翰愣了楞，把小指伸出来和他的勾了勾：“不会的，我保证。”  
他还是没忍住，揉了揉他的头：“都二十一世纪了，傻猫。”  
换来的是咬在手腕上不轻不重的一口。

5.  
李汶翰的妈妈来接他时，明显没想到还能看见个精神头十足的儿子。  
本以为这个月在这能稍微把他跳脱的性子磨一磨，但是好像更加有活力了些。外公倒是不太意外的样子，乐呵呵地叼着烟卷，拍了拍他肩膀：“玩得开心就好。”李汶翰抱着猫咪钻进车里，又出来用力地抱了抱老人：“您多来北京。”  
车窗外斑驳的树影零零散散地落下来，坐在后座抱着猫的少年陷在车座的阴影里，比来时显得成熟不少。录取通知书放在手旁，上面明晃晃两个烫金的字。  
他打开终于有信号的手机，没理那些潮水般涌进来的堆了快一个月的消息，而是先在学校周围寻找满意的房子。要有大大的落地窗和阳台，方便种花和看海。猫缩在他怀里，小爪子扒着他的手臂，两只眼睛瞪得溜圆。

望着远去的汽车，头发花白的老人爽朗又无奈地笑了笑，他坐在门槛上，肥猫和阿柴团团挤在旁边，老实又乖巧。他把烟卷深吸一口抽出来，眼睛微微眯起：“旺财，阿橘。来说说吧，这个月都发生了什么？”

The End.


End file.
